


You // Me

by UsedUpBlink



Series: Longing Momets [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedUpBlink/pseuds/UsedUpBlink
Summary: Levi and Eren are going to be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a poem I dedicated to my best-friend / boyfriend, for putting up with me and my depression, but I decided to add and finalize this series. It's coming to a close. On a happy note :)

_ Love has a funny way of showing compassion. _

 

_ Levi is distracted by the uprising oppression only Eren’s chest ever combust in the night of moonlight. _

 

_ He confuses it with annoyance, so he raises his hands in defeat, and leaves the scene with a weight of grief. _

 

_ Eren falls to his knees, what a waste of space, he thinks. _

 

_ But Levi walks back in with a bouquet of roses with a cheesy grin, levels to his face, and hands him one. _

 

_ And with each rose he passes on, he whispers how beautiful he is and how there was love found beneath the cold grounds. _

 

_ Love has a funny way with words. _

 

_ He is upset when he is. _

_ He thinks nothing of it. _

_ But to Eren, it is everything, and Levi is so perplexed from all his crying, it doesn’t seem to fit in. _

 

_ He asks what’s wrong, but all he ever gets is a nod. _

 

_ When he doesn’t answer him, he sighs but holds him tight. _

 

_ Eren lays in bed smothered in sheets of silk, and arms of protection covering him. Levi knows he’s not well, but Eren doesn’t say anything for the sake of being interested. _

 

_ Levi feels his body shake, and he’s crying again. Oh man, he’s a fucking mess. _

 

_ Levi has lips that are dipped in honey, soft and sweet. And that’s all Eren could think of as he kisses his cheek, head, and chin. _

 

_ He has eyes that captivative his heart and soul, and he wonders why he’s wanted and so lucky. _

 

_ He’s hurt. _

_ He’s angry. _

_ He’s suicidal. _

 

_ But with him. _

_ He’s okay. _

_ He’s happy. _

_ He’s welcomed. _

 

_ And although he never knows what to do, Eren’s sure his love is true. _

 

_ Love has a funny way with everything. _

_ But he’s okay. _

_ They’re  okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to give this series a chance. & to those who gave me positive comments on Touch, thank you so much. Seriously, I write this stuff for you guys.
> 
> Sadly, I'm still working on chapter 4 for GUTHL. ALMOST :3


End file.
